Among the major deficiencies of previously known adjustable chairs are the following: (1) The use of step-wise adjustments rather than continuous adjustments; (2) The limited ranges of adjustability; (3) The fact that making a desired adjustment often causes another adjustment, undesired, to occur; and (4) The necessity for the occupant of the chair to move himself from the chain in order to make desired adjustment in the chair position.
It is therefore the object and purpose of the present invention to provide a fully adjustable reclining chair, preferably incorporated into a rocker, which may conveniently and easily be adjusted by the occupant while he is in the chair and without the necessity of disturbing his position of relaxation.